


All I Want Is Your Touch

by mae428



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Sometimes Michael has to bite the inside of his cheek so he doesn't kiss or touch Ryan inappropriately in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is Your Touch

Michael can barely keep his hands to himself when he’s around Ryan. It’s not like he can be blamed though, with how perfect Ryan is.

Tanned skin, bright eyes, hard muscles, an easy smile. Not to mention that stupid mop of hair.

He’s 19 and Ryan’s 20 and it takes literally all of his willpower not to touch the other boy. It happens, though. Claps on the back after races, hand holding up on the podium, hugs after relays. Michael bites down on the inside of his cheek to remind himself to keep his touches short and friendly.

The air between them is electric and during their last night in Athens, Michael can finally touch Ryan all he wants when they’re alone in their shared hotel room. They exchange intense kisses and hasty hand jobs, and Michael loves the way Ryan moans almost as much as he loves the way Ryan’s skin feels under his fingers.

*

It’s even harder to keep his hands to himself in Beijing. He’s had four years of practice, and now Michael knows exactly where to touch Ryan. Their fooling around turned into an exclusive relationship, excited whispers of the word boyfriend, and visits to Baltimore and Gainesville. He knows the spots that will send a shiver down Ryan’s spine or the exact place on his back he likes Michael’s hand when they walk. Now that he knows just how soft Ryan’s skin is, it’s so hard for Michael to stay away.

Ryan told Michael he loved him the night before their race. That makes it even harder for Michael to keep his distance the next day.

He watches as Ryan stretches before getting up on the block and literally all he wants to do is run his hand down Ryan’s thigh, just as he did the night before. Mike has to bite at the inside of his cheek in order to keep himself in check.

*

London is even worse. Michael is 27 and Ryan is 28 and they’ve actually developed a real and heavily devoted relationship over the past eight years, including Ryan moving to Baltimore for the spring and Michael moving to Florida for the winter. If Michael thought it was hard keeping his horny 19 year old self in check, this is even worse.

They’ve been together for eight years now and this is the longest relationship either of them have ever been in. They know each other inside out by now, and it seems to Michael that he isn’t the only one having trouble keeping his hands to himself.

Ryan is all over him. Touching him, fist bumping him, massaging his shoulders. The worst is when Ryan pulls Michael in for a hug while they’re still in the water and Ryan drapes himself over Michael. Ryan buries his face in Mike’s neck and they’re so close that Michael can feel Ryan’s chest move as they gasp for air. Michael lets his hand linger on Ryan’s back for just a second before he pulls away.

For the rest of their time in London, Michael is so concentrated on Ryan that he doesn’t do as well as he had hoped. He had just wanted to touch Ryan so badly. Wanted to hold his hand and sit closer and put a hand on his knee - everything they did when in private. And he hated that he couldn’t do any of that just because his PR team told him he couldn’t.

By the end of the week, the inside of Michael’s mouth is bit raw from restraining himself from reaching out to touch Ryan.

*

It’s his last time on the podium with Ryan. He knows it. Sure, they still have one more race against each other, but they’re something snaking in Michael’s gut. Their twelve year relationship has evolved into something neither of them expected it would that night in Athens.

Before Rio they talked about finally coming out and decided to get married. But they had decided to wait until after the games for all of that, considering the media storm that would swoop up in the wake of their announcement.

Michael is standing there, the cheers of the crowd echoing around the pool. As they stand up on the podium, he reaches for Ryan’s hand. They fumble for a second (Michael’s hands are sweaty), and he grins as he smashes their hands together and interlocks their fingers. Ryan laughs, and the sound echoes in Michael’s mind.

This is it.

After they sing the Anthem, they’re about to step off the podium. Michael is chewing on the inside of his cheek. He wants to hold Ryan’s hand again. Wants everyone to know they’re together.

Michael has been biting the inside of his cheek for too long. For twelve years too long.

Before Ryan can step off the podium, Michael wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him in. Theres a brief look of panic across Ryan’s (perfect) features, but it quickly melts into one of easy familiarity as he’s enveloped in Michael’s arms. “I love you,” Mike whispers, pressing his lips to Ryan’s.

The crowd erupts into deafening roars and Michael is glad he finally stopped biting his cheek (and started biting Ryan’s lower lip).


End file.
